Sleeping With The Enemy
by Born2BeMe
Summary: Alejandro is a charming, handsome, and cunning man while Heather is a gorgeous, snobbish, and ruthless woman. After spending a forced childhood together will sparks fly finally at the age of prime at twenty one or will they remain enemies?
1. Drunken Confessions

Sleeping With The Enemy

A Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything Total Drama just the plot.

A/N: Alternate Universe. I'm going to be switching from Alejandro's point of view to Heather's point of view from time to time to get both sides of the story. Rating may be bumped up who knows.

* * *

**Heather**

I hate weddings let alone being in the wedding today is going down in one of the worst moments of my life at number two. Number one is being born in the family I have, speaking of which my mom is getting remarried it's about time. The only problem is, is that I'm spending it with my family and, "Heather mi amour." _Alejandro._

"What you idiot!" I gritted my newly whitened teeth grinding them back and forth. Alejandro is an annoying, yet charming creature that I _despise_.

"Heather, today is a happy day." Pluhease happy day my ass. The happiest day I ever seen was the day I moved away from my moms shit house and got my new loft. "Besides you look muy bonita in that dress." This is a pure example of why I _despise_ Alejandro. Alejandro knows damn well I see through his transparent act we grew up together sadly due to my mom working for his dad since we were five.

"Don't you have some other girl to lay those cheesy lines on." Alejandro is a womanizer I watch and catch him in the act from time to time. "I'm pretty sure you've said that to every girl in the room." I don't know how I draw his attention, but I do and I resent it.

"Oh, come on cheer up after all it would do you and your mom some good to be nice to a Burromuerto." Alejandro smugly said making me want to vomit.

"Me be nice even for my mom." I laughed at the thought. That's when Alejandro's no good brother Jose' showed up just in time to take Alejandro off my hands.

"Come on Al dad needs help." Alejandro almost cursed Jose' out on spot but calmed down. I waved evilly at Alejandro earning a blowed kiss I pretended to vomit making him chuckle.

"I don't know what he sees in you." My rude ass little brother said. Ignoring the little munchkin I found some wine quickly downing a glass full. First was the one glass, then five more, then the bottle, then half another." I'm drunk slurring, stumbling, and letting my emotions take over at the worst of times.

Clink, clink, clink.

"I'd like to make a toast." I tried to stand fumbling around. "Mom where are you?" At the time I didn't notice my mom who is right next to me smelling the wine on my breathe. Cue Alejandro to the rescue.

"Heather I think you need water."

"I think you need to leave me the hell alone." I looked around the room all eyes on me, not in the best way either. "But we all don't get what we want do we!" I shouted.

"You need to sit down." I cut him off out of annoyance of hearing his voice.

"Blah, blah, blah." I repeated several times. "Anyway I would like to say that this is a wonderful day for my uhhhhhh my ummm what do you call old washed up whores who happen to be related to you?"

"Oh this is going to be good." I hear Jose say in excitement.

"Your darn right it is!" I begin to walk around the table. "Thank you mom for being the biggest slut ever and here I thought you were going to stop at fifteen but now you got a sixteen!"

"Heather..." Alejandro warned me.

"Heather what? I thought I was mi amour." I made everyone give Alejandro questionable stares, "Yeah I've been mi amour since I was six. Whatever the hell that means."

"Alejandro please get Heather out of here." Alejandro's dad ordered. Alejandro lifted me bridal style I tried to escape only succeeding twice getting more wine shouting to. Once at my nice loft I begin to undress forgetting Alejandro is here to watch over me.

"What are you doing?" Alejandro asked half nervous/half curious.

"Don't act like you haven't seen a girl naked before Casanova." I don't care I'm drunk so I stripped right down to my lingerie which Alejandro didn't object to. "Getting a nice peep show?"

"Here." Alejandro ignored me giving me water placing a wet rag on my head. I shook the rag off plopping down on my couch in a weird position before rolling off hitting the ground with a thud. "I never took you for a sloppy drunk." Alejandro rolled his eyes it triggered me even drunk me.

"I never knew you studied me that much. . . you suck." Alejandro took off his jacket alerting me, "What are you doing idiot?"

"I'm getting comfortable because I know I'm going to be here for a while."

"By choice." I added Alejandro sat on my couch making himself at home I'm still on the floor. "As much of gentlemen you claim to be why haven't you helped me off the floor you handsome jerk." Alejandro ears perked up.

"So you think I'm handsome?"

"Doesn't everybody." My drunk body is an honest one.

"What else do you think of me?" Alejandro became curious wanting to know things to use them against me when I sobered up but I didn't think about it too much because I'm drunk and carefree.

"I have a list really." I answered slowly raising myself off the ground lying on my couch next to Alejandro, "Your handsome no one can deny that but your also evil, transparent as hell, cold hearted, pompous, and down right agitating." Alejandro tried to talk but I'm not finished, "Did I mention annoying, evil, you know what lets just say that the only good thing you got going for you is looks." I snorted.

"Glad you think I'm handsome." Alejandro replied half sounding hurt half happy.

"Aw don't be mad get glad." I laughed half awake half not, "after all no other person sees that but me so we have more in common than you think its just that I show those traits but you hide them." Alejandro became interested again slowly shaking me asking questions, I passed out not too long forgetting everything I did or said. Too bad I'll have to face the consequences in the morning.

_...Damn It..._

* * *

**Read and Review if you like huh.**

**Kind of something I thought of late at night weird yes creative in later chapter definitely. Sorry for the shortness promise to keep it long as we go but this is like a prologue, you know the set up and sorry for any mistakes. Let me know what you think, xoxo.**


	2. Drunken Confessions part 2

Sleeping With The Enemy

A Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything Total Drama just the plot.

* * *

**Alejandro**

Weddings can be a romantic ritual, but not for me I prefer a non tied down life at least until I meet the one which will be rarer than rare. "Boring, uptight, gross." I rated every girl in the room my eyes landed on Heather eventually, "Heather mi amour." I called out watching Heather groan.

"What you idiot!" Heather shouted at me, nothing new. I only bother Heather simply to make her mad other than that I can careless about her, yeah she's pretty, but far from my type.

"Heather, today is a happy day." I lied. I've been around Heather's family long enough to know that they are not or in anyway a unit and can't wait to kill one another. "Besides you look muy bonita in that dress." I half lied the dress is ugly but the other half I like how short it is to show off her legs.

"Don't you have some other girls to lay those cheesy lines on." Already did. "I'm pretty sure you've said that to every girls in the room." I have but I'm not going to let Heather know that. Messing with Heather is like a game to me it's funny to watch her get angry it draws my attention.

"Oh, come on cheer up after all it would do you and your mom some good to be nice to a Burromuerto." I love being smug and in control so I show my power all the time around the power hungry Heather to make her jealous.

"Me be nice even for my mom." I heard my brother Jose' approach from behind at the worst time. I _despise_ Jose' almost as much as Heather but I _despise_ them in different ways. Jose' is an annoying, always out to get me, older brother while Heather is always trying to stay one step ahead of me which can be attractive, sometimes.

"Come on Al dad needs help." Fighting the urge to curse Jose' out I calmed down with a smile. As I went with Jose, Heather smiled evilly waving at me I blew her a kiss I laughed at the fact she pretended to vomit. I approached my dad who was talking to everyone at the wedding.

"Hola, mi hijo." My dad spoke in his native tongue more than I did. Believe it or not most of my persona comes from my dad. "How is it going my mini me?" I'm also called my dad's mini me by everyone because we have the same name his is Alexander mine is Alejandro, we both have green eyes and tan skin, along with our chocolate hair.

"Fine papa." I answer, "Jose' said you needed to talk to me?"

"Si" My dads face got serious and that means a serious talk is about to occur, "Are you and that Heather chica an item?"

"Item?" I asked myself more than my dad. Is that what everyone is thinking? Oh no I can't have that I only bother Heather because she's the only girl who reacts the way I want. Right? That's what I've convinced myself over the years. "What makes you ask?"

"I mean she is quite the catch for you." My dad is a romantic at heart and believes that there is a someone for everyone in the world. Romance runs in the Burromuerto blood line every Burromuerto man has a romantic relationship with a woman at all times at any age. "Besides you're at your prime and so is she." Doesn't mean we should date.

"I understand your point." Surely I have considered it but at the same time Heather and I would never work especially with her stubborn attitude. "We are too different." My dad just laughed.

"You will understand soon enough." I already understand, "Heather may not be your choice right now, neither was your mother when we first met. I can see something between you two it's like watching your mother and I."

"Hmm." This is awkward I made my way back to the main hall where I watched Heather drunkenly try to make a toast this can't end well.

"I'd like to make a toast." Heather wobbled a bit spilling her drink. This is the woman my dad thinks is for me a sloppy drunk? "Mom where are you?" This is embarrassing to watch.

"Heather I think you need water."

"I think you need to leave me the hell alone." Heather continued to make a complete nuisance of herself I even took a sip of some wine to get me through this embarrassing moment. "But we all don't get what we want do we!"

"Oh this is going to be good." Jose' said to me, "Your girlfriend is quiet the drunk isn't she." Why is everyone claiming she's my girlfriend or destined to be.

"Your darn right it is." Heather finally responded to Jose' she walked around the table occasionally falling. "Thank you mom for being the biggest slut ever and here I thought you were going to stop at fifteen but now you got a sixteen!" Husbands I'm assuming.

"Hijo, please take Heather home before she ruins this beautiful ceremony." My papa whispered to me.

"Heather..." I tried to warn her she ignored me anyway.

"Heather what? I thought I was mi amour." Now I'm embarrassed everyone gave me questionable looks excluding my family knowing what that means. Jose' snickered. "Yeah I've been mi amour since I was six. Whatever the hell that means."

"Alejandro please get Heather out of here." My dad ordered for the second time. Carefully I lifted Heather bridal style carrying her out she escaped twice taking her last sips of wine.

* * *

Heather's loft is nice I examined the place noticing how neat and organized things are. The smell is intoxicating it's a minty vanilla like smell. Next thing I know I'm watching a drunk Heather undress it made me uncomfortable at first until I seen her those long legs. "What are you doing?"

"Don't act like you haven't seen a girl naked before Casanova." Heather lingerie is a nice cream color completely see through not to be a perv or anything. "Getting a nice peep show?" I am to be honest.

"Here." I placed a wet rag on Heather's head laying on her couch she crawled next to me laying down then falling to the floor, this is the calmest I'll ever see her. "I never took you for a sloppy drunk."

"I never knew you studied me that much . . . you suck." Heather then reacted to me taking off my coat, "What are you doing idiot?"

"I'm getting comfortable because I know I'm going to be here for a while." It's already midnight I'll be spending a night for sure, sadly.

"By choice." Actually dads orders, "As much of a gentlemen you claim to be why haven't you helped me off the floor you handsome jerk." Do my ear deceive me? Heather giving me a compliment. Now I have full control and an advantage. Heather's drunk I'm sober perfect time for information.

"So you think I'm handsome?" I know this is wrong but I just can't help myself.

"Doesn't everybody." I like this Heather I should get her drunk more often.

"What else do you think of me?" I'm curious to know because Heather can be stubborn so her emotions are never known though I always knew she couldn't resist me.

"I have a list really. Your handsome no one can deny that but your also evil, transparent as hell, cold hearted, pompous, and down right agitating." I found myself objecting but Heather wouldn't allow me to. "Did I mention annoying, evil, you know what lets just say the only thing you got going for you is looks." Heather snorted.

"Glad you think I'm handsome." It hurts me and amazes me that she knows so little of my sweet side but knows a lot of my 'real' side. Maybe my dad is right I should show more of my sweet side but then again I don't want to waste my time on a stubborn woman. I like to be in control of all things at all times dating Heather would be a headache.

"Aw don't be mad get glad. After all no other person sees that but me so we have more in common than you think its just that I show traits but you hide them." I show them only when needed to strengthen my family business I hide them for the same reason. I tried to ask Heather more questions she fell asleep anyway.

...Heather and I definitely not...

* * *

**R&amp;R**

**Sounds like Alejandro has mixed feelings about Heather will he show is soft side more or continue down the path of denial? We'll see.**


End file.
